Bree's chip
by Scrappy42
Summary: What will happen to bree's chip if it start malfunction? Will her chip ever be the same? Will she ever be the same? ( Sorry for the short chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n this is my first fan fiction story. Bree's chip.**

**Chase's POV Mission: To defuse a bomb inside a warehouse**

**I was the last one out of my capsule . Everyone was in their mission suits ready to go. "Okay guys." my sister said said holding out both of her hands. "Hold on." Once we held on she super speeded us inside of the warehouse. It looked like it could collapse any second. I started to think about where the bomb was. Mr. Davenport said it would be in the heart of the building. I used my scanner to find it. It was located on the second floor. "Chase look out!" Bree screamed. She used her super speed to knock chase out of the way before a chunk of ceiling fell. Adam raced over and caught it. Then lightly put it down.**

**"Whoa thanks guys," I said out loud."No problem." Bree said.**

**"Anything for our little bro," Adam teased.**

**"Ok Bree I'm sending you the directions," I said, ignoring Adam. "This is where the bomb is. You need to super speed us there. Adam you need to look out for the ceiling." They both nodded. Bree got us to the bomb quickly and I was able to disable it.**

**Bree's POV **

**I speeded the boys to where the bomb was. While Chase was deactivating the bomb, I felt weird. And before I knew it I was running; it was strange, I had no control over my feet. I remember running into the woods. I had no idea what was going on. While I was running a branch hit my neck. I saw all these numbers come up and I knew my chip went haywire. I felt intense pain, but my feet wouldn't stop. **

**Adam's POV **

**Once Chase deactivated the bomb I asked him, "Where's Bree?"**

**"I don't know," he said "Let's get out of here while I find her chip". As we were walking outside Chase said "This is weird."**

**"What's up?" I asked worried. **

**"Her chip is all messed up," Chase replied. "It shows she's literally running around the world. Her heart rate is dangerously high. The only way I can stop her is shutting down her chip. Which means I will have to time it so when her chip get's shut down she's here with us."**

**I nodded, worried about Bree. **

**"She should be here in about 5.4 seconds," he said. I watched Chase hold his temple, ready to shut Bree's bionics down.**

**"I see her!" I yelled **

**Chase concentrated. And then I saw Bree's figure crumple to the ground.**


	2. Bree chip chapter 2

A/N I would like to thank Swiftie24 , AllAmericanSlurp , Fanficlove23 , Daughter of Athena 2000 , and daphrose for reading and reviewing.

Chase's POV

"Bree!" I screamed as I watched her body hit the ground. Adam and I ran towards her. She was unconscious. I grabbed her wrist and started searching for a pulse. I sighed in relief as I found one. "Mr. Davenport should be here soon," I told Adam , "He always picks us up from missions." Adam nodded, putting Bree's head in his lap as he started stroking her hair. Me and Adam sat silently. Mr. Davenport arrived about 5 minutes later.

"What happened?" He demanded, looking at Adam carrying his unconscious daughter to the car. Adam and I filled him in about how we were able to shut down the bomb, and how Bree speeded off like she had no control over her bionics. Last we talked about how we had to disable her app.

"You guys need to let me work on Bree; this could be very serious." Mr. Davenport said, looking worried.

Once we got home Leo appeared in the doorway. "Hi guys". He said smiling mischievously. His smiled dropped once he saw Adam carrying Bree. "What happened?" He asked, full of concern. Me and Adam told Leo and Tasha what happened while Mr. Davenport took Bree downstairs.

Adam's POV

A couple of hours after we brought Bree home, Mr. Davenport said she wasn't awake yet but we could still visit her. Me, Chase and Leo went down to the lab.

"My scans should be done in a hour, Mr. Davenport said. "Then I should I know what's wrong with her chip." Within a hour Leo went upstairs. It was just me and Chase. Mr. Davenport came back downstairs.

"What happened." I asked him. "How's her chip."

"Not so well." He answered. "The reason she ran was because of a massive glitch that took over her whole bionic system. The glitch left her chip extremely damaged."

"But will you be able to fix." Chase asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Davenport replied " Even if I could figure out how it might take weeks maybe even months.

Chase and I sat in shocked silence. It was broken by Bree groaning. We all ran over to her as she started waking up.

Bree's POV

I woke up to the faces of Mr. Davenport , Adam, and Chase. My head and neck were really hurting me. "Ugh what happened?" I asked. My brothers gave me a quick version of what happened on the mission. I started rubbing my neck to soothe the pain. I felt the spot where my chip should be. There should of been a bump there. "Where's my chip?" I asked annoyed that they didn't tell me they removed it.

"I had to take it out," Mr .Davenport said.

"Why?" I asked. I noticed Adam and Chase exchange nervous looks. When no one answered me I asked "Why" A little louder.

"Well," Chase slowly answered. "Your chip was glitching to much.

"When do I get it back?"

"Bree," Mr. Davenport said. "A glitch took over your whole chip."

"So."

"Bree, I might not be able to fix your chip. Even If I could it would take weeks , maybe even months".

When I heard this my stomach down to my feet. The thought hit me. I might never be bionic again. The mission this morning could have been my last.

A/N Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you for everyone who's following this story. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. This chapter is a filler. I have writers block, so if you want this story to continue I need your ideas where this story should go.

Bree's P.O.V.

It's been a few weeks since I had my chip removed. Mr. Davenport keeps trying to fix my chip , but something is wrong with the prototype. I never knew how much my chip effects me. I still go to school and try to lead my life normally , but I can't. Adam and Chase started going on missions without me , and I can't take it. Without me being there I put the mission in danger and more importantly my brothers. I couldn't keep my feelings in anymore so I went to Tasha's sewing room and started crying.

Chase's P.O.V.

I was walking past Tasha's sewing room on the way to the computer lab when I heard crying. I stopped dead in my tracks and put my ear next to the door to confirm that it was crying (Which it was). I knocked lightly on the door before coming in. I looked around for the source of the crying , I found Bree on the couch next to a ball of yarn. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun , Her eyes were red , and her cheeks were puffy and splotchy.

"Bree what's wrong" I said running over to her and joining her on the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it" She sniffed.

" C'mon Bree You can tell me anything".

Fine I feel guilty that you guys have to do mission without me. I know how dangerous it is for you".

"Bree, it's not your fault." I looked her in eyes and said, "Bree, no matter what happens you will always be my sister and you will always be a part of our bionic team."

"Thanks Chase," my sister said with a small smile.

"Awww." A voice said. Me and Bree turned around and we saw Leo staring at us with a sheepish smile. " Never mind me." Leo added. Bree rolled her eyes.

Donalds P.O.V.

I feel horrible for Bree. It's been weeks without her chip and she's hasn't been the same. I keep getting close the original prototype but it's just not right. She seems more depressed ,but since Douglas made the chip I have no idea which codes he used. Without her chip it feels like she's a different person. And I have no idea how to help her.

Adam's P.O.V.

Bree's really upset about her chip! She doesn't laugh at my jokes anymore, or tease me like she used to. The whole family seems sadder. She doesn't even hang around me and Chase anymore, or goof off with us.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Hey guys, I'm going to write this chapter in third person point of view. And I want to thank daphose for giving me the idea the idea to include Krane and Douglas. Thank you for everyone who is reading , reviewing , and following.

Douglas smiled as he stalked his bionic kids. He managed to turn Eddie (the home security system) into a live video feed. His kids were about to start training, when the door to Douglas's lab opened, revealing Krane.

"Hi best buddy," Douglas said.

"I'm not your best buddy," Krane growled.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Krane growled again ,and used his heat vision to lightly burn the tips of Douglas's hair. This caused Douglas to jump up from his chair and frantically pat his hair.

"It looks like someone's about to start training," the bionic man said, watching the live video feed. He saw Chase and Adam practice sparring. "But they are missing the girl".

"What?!" Douglas exclaimed , wondering where Bree was.

Krane smiled evilly and said, "let's rewind and see what happened".

"This thing can rewind! That's so awesome!"

Krane glared at Douglas. He rewound the video a couple of days of weeks back when Bree got hurt. He watched the video intensely as Bree was told she might never have her speed again.

Douglas smiled and said "I think we should pay my brother a visit."

He turned off the live feed, and the evil duo started plotting.

Back at Donlad's lab

Donald looked down at his newest failed prototype for Bree's chip. He didn't understand why none of his prototypes work. He know Bree's codes for her chip, but something about the structure wasn't right. Douglas made her chip, he kept telling himself, he couldn't fix her. But Douglas also made Adam's and chase's chip, most likely using the same structure, the billionaire thought excitedly. So if he could study their chips, he might be able to fix Bree's!

"Adam, Chase!" Donald called.

"What's up Mr. Davenport?" Chsase asked.

"I think we might be able to fix Bree's chip , but I'll need you to take out yours.'

"Why?"

Mr. Davenport grinned and started telling the boys his plan.

"That's brilliant Mr. Davenport!" Chase exclaimed.

" Don't tell Bree, I don't want to disappoint her if this doesn't work."

"No problem Mr. D" Adam assured.

" Here," Mr. Davenport said handing chase a twenty dollar bill, "Take Bree out for ice cream."

"Yeah, ice cream," Adam happily said.

After Bree, Adam, and Chase left for ice cream, Donald started examining Adam's and Chase's chip. Right then Douglas and Krane transported into the lab. Donald being surprised jumped backed and yelped.

" Hello Donny," Douglas said.

"Hello Dougie," Donald said.

"I hate it when you call me Donny!"

"I hate it when you call me Dougie!"

"Dougie!"

"Donny!"

Krane growled dangerously.

"The kids aren't even here" Donald exclaimed.

"Then this will be so much easier", Krane said.

"Here's the deal Donny, either you give us Adam , and Chase or we take Bree who can't even defend herself".

"How do you-"

"It's not important" Krane said interrupting Donald.

"You have forty eight hours" Douglas said. "Bye bye Donny". Then he and Krane transported away leaving Donald who had fear plastered all over his face.


End file.
